Yōko Sawasaki
Yōko Sawasaki (沢崎 耀子'' Sawasaki Yōko'') was a former protege of Dr. Robert Schroeder and a staff member of the MIAC team with Genma Shizume and Mina Hazuki. Appearance Yōko has long brown hair that has bangs covering her eyebrows, brown eyes and round-framed pink glasses. Personality Yōko was generally the most jovial of her team in Section 3, often making merry with both her own team mates and others that she meets. However, her outgoing persona belied a darker and scientific nature as Yōko is able to use advanced and powerful devices, such as the anti-Contractor devices that robbed Hei of his powers.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 Part in the Story Gaiden Yōko meets with Dr. Robert Schroeder, and the two discuss the effects that 'Gate particles' and 'anti-Gate' particles have on Contractors. He also shows her his new anti-Contractor weapon. After she leaves, Yōko gets a phone call from Goro Kobayashi. He tells her that he is sending her to Hong Kong after Izanami and has assigned Mina Hazuki to fill her in on the details. Yōko introduces herself and Mina embraces her.Gaiden, Episode 2 When Xi-Qi invites several factions to buy Yin, Goro, Mina and Yōko observe Yin's awakening from a nearby van equipped with various sensor readouts.Gaiden, Episode 4 Gemini of the Meteor kisses Genma Shizume]] Along with Mina Hazuki and Genma Shizuma, Yōko taps into a radio conversation between July, April and August 7 as April tries to escape from a Russian raid on Mikhail Pavlichenko's house.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 Later, after Mina's brief confrontation with Hei, she welcomes her back as she approaches her van, and watches as Mina immediately leaps on Genma and kisses him, startling her. She comments that such a remuneration must be troublesome for her as she gives Mina a bottle of alcohol with which to rinse her mouth out, but is cut off when Mina suddenly kisses her next, as Mina states 'wash out the aftertaste', and Yōko is eventually left dangling limp. She and Mina bury four anti-Contractor devices in a port area and after the conclusion of Hei's fight with August 7, she tells Mina that they are ready. Mina activates them and Hei is engulfed in an energy field which drain him of his powers.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 devices.]] However, soon after, the drones malfunction, and Yōko can't discover why, unaware of Hei's powers being transferred to Suou Pavlichenko, thus causing the error. The next day she accompanies Genma and Mina to a train station, and watches as a skirmish breaks out between Hei and the forces of the FSB, while Mina and Genma carry out their plan. pass through security on way to visit Izanami]] At Section 3's headquarters Kobayashi introduces Misaki Kirihara to the team, and Yōko introduces herself.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 When Misaki is conducting research on the Mikata Documents and Izanami, Yōko interrupts her and brings her to a team briefing where Goro Kobayashi reveals a mission to escort Izanami from Sapporo, where Bk-201 is. Yōko drives Misaki and Mina to the hotel where BK-201 was spotted, before they head to the research facility to collect Izanami. Misaki gives a mission briefing to the team before going to check on Izanami with Yōko.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 When Izanami is loaded on to the submarine and they leave Sapporo, Misaki points out that BK-201's electricity ability could spell disaster for them in the water and asks Yōko if she is certain about him losing her powers. Yōko assures her that there was no mistake in their analysis of what happened in Russia and that he has indeed lost his powers.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 Later, she accompanies Mina to Haneda airport to collect something. The two talk for a while, but after Mina's grandfather arrives, Yōko opts to give the two some privacy. While waiting outside, she is approached by Hei, who is disguised as a member of the airport staff. Hei tells her that the item is ready and escorts her to a remote part of the airport. Yōko questions where he is taking her, and in response, Hei reveals himself. Yōko attempts to flee, but she is easily stopped and knocked out. Both Genma and Mina make attempts to retrieve her, but are unsuccessful and Hei escapes the airport with her as his captive.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 Later, Hei has her strapped to a chair, using interrogative methods to attempt to make her divulge the location of Yin, known to her as Izanami. With some prodding from Hei, she eventually does, but also reveals both Izanami's nature as an anti-Contractor weapon, and her own fears for Mina concerning Izanami. Hei soothes her by telling her that he'll put a stop to Izanami, which visibly relieves her and Hei leaves. However, she is later found in the same room by Mina, Goro, and other Section 3 agents, having being brutally murdered by Genma, with her body and clothes ravaged and several fingers visibly broken. Mina, shaken, briefly mourns her, apologizing for not being able to protect her, and kisses her corpse, swearing that she will avenge her.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 Appearances Gallery Yōko Sawasaki (Gaiden 2).png S2E2 Yoko, Mina and Genma.jpg|Yōko looks on as Mina kisses Genma Shizume. S2E3 Yōko Sawasaki and Genma Shizume.jpg|Yōko and Genma watch as the progress of the anti-Contractor devices. S2E3 Yoko and Genma Moxibution.jpg|Yōko aids Genma with his obeisance. S2E4 Yoko, Genma and Mina at HQ.png|Yōko being introduced to Misaki Kirihara. S2E5 Misaki Kirihara and Yoko Sawasaki.jpg|Yōko and Misaki pass through security on way to visit Izanami. S2E6 Izanami, Misaki and Yoko.jpg|Yōko and Misaki with Izanami's container. S2E9 Hei abducts Yoko Sawasaki.jpg|Yōko is abducted by Hei. S2E9 Goro Kobayashi briefs team.jpg|The team discuss Izanagi's whereabouts at a briefing. Yuuko.PNG|Yōko's body is found by Mina. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female